Filter devices of this kind are known from the prior art. They are widely used in configurations varying in terms of the structural type, size and/or pressure level thereof, for the filtration of the most varied technical fluids, such as hydraulic fluids, cooling lubricants, fuels, lubricating oils, and the like. Since operating disturbances, which disturbances can range as far as to failure of such filter devices, are potentially responsible for damaging or destroying the systems downstream of where the damage occurred and can cause considerable financial damage, the operational reliability of such filter devices is of great importance. Therefore, when operating such filter devices, it must be ensured that, on the one hand, the filtration process is performed using a filter element that is in the ready state and disposed inside the filter housing and, on the other hand, that the specifications of a filter element that is used in this process are precisely matched to the operational requirements of the associated system with regard to the quality of the filter, assignment to the corresponding pressure level, flow resistance and the like.